Kira is Watching You
by XxxRenaxxX
Summary: Collection of short stories about Half and Thought, two OC's characters that live at Wammy's House for gifted children. Completely original stories, rated for cussing, violence, and rape.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION TO CHAPTER ONE**

The following stories are rated M for cussing, violence, crappy jokes, rape, etc. (wait, I wrote this! ;;)

This is a collection of short stories having to do with my friend's and my Death Note rp characters, these short stories have almost nothing to do with the actual series so feel free to be disappointed. The majority of the short stories are typed at two in the morning on our itouches, so ignore the spelling and grammar please. (We feel bad about that)

I thought it would be a cool idea to post all the fan fictions that we have written on here (over 60 _pages _on word) Just curious what you will think. Not all that sure how to start but I'll post the story so far.

There are two main characters, Taman Daniels(Thought) and Heather Sails (Half). They are both Death Note OC characters, so if you came here for a fan fiction having to do with the cannon's...look elsewhere. _But _if you enjoy original stories that would be completely original except for the small fact that they own a Death Note, please stay and read. On open office all the fan fictions add up to 89 pages, (growing by the day) and I thought it was annoying to have all the stories just sitting there. I will do my best to edit them all. Kiku and I spent hours working on these stories would really appreciate the reads.

Heather Sails was abused her whole life by her parents, they were ruthless with her and blew up over every little thing. When she turned ten, Heather ran away from home and swore never to use her real name again. When she was thirteen she _tried_ to pickpocket Watari and he offered her a place at Wammy's House. He also gave her a name; _Half. _That was where she met Taman, who she knew at _Thought_.

Taman Daniels' parents loved him dearly as he grew up, though he lacked the ability to speak, and sent him to public school. He earned the top grade in all of his classes, and became one of the geekiest students, therefore earning a bad reputation. His parents praised him for his quick learning in school and his quick thoughts. Taman was greeted with a phone call the day before his ninth birthday, when he'd walked home from school. His parents had decided to go shopping for his birthday that day, and they had passed away in a car crash on the way home. He had the offer to go to an orphanage by the name of Wammy's House in Winchester when he was ten. Taman agreed to go with Quillsh Wammy to his orphanage for gifted children. He was given the nickname T_hought,_ seeing as he tended to think more than he spoke.

Story so Far

Thought and Half were just getting to know each other when an annoying rabbit looking Shinigami named Kima (key-mah) dropped a Death Note on Thought's lap. He wasn't to sure about the Death Note and ended up killing a friend of his and his mothers, Amber Riley. Not to much later Half's parents found her and took her away fro, Thought. He ended up killing both of the, or so they thought. Half's mom was still alive and took Half for a second time, on Thought's 15th birthday. By this time Half and thought had started liking each other. Half did not see Thought until her 15th birthday, when she finally ran away again to get back to Wammy's her mother shot her in the shoulder. Thought took her to the hospital where she stayed for a while. They both left Winchester for Japan, telling L that they had important information on the KIRA case. (The Death Note) Light was put back under surveillance, and the two stayed in Japan for Christmas. While buying a gift for each other Half was raped on the streets. Thought vowed that he would find out who did that to her. That's where the RP left off.

Kiku and I wrote the stories. Well, mostly Kiku. In fact almost all of them she wrote because she steals my ideas! ;; *sigh She gets the credit though because her writings are just that awesome. Oh, and before I forget we have a lot of ALT endings to stories, so if you want the ALT ending posted just say so in the review please. We also have different versions of the same stories, and if you want something to happen Half and Thought we are always open for ideas! In fact, please come up with ideas, we are running out. (Like, I'm begging you. Please.)

If I think of anything else to put in the intro. I will do so later.

(once again, terribly sorry for spelling and grammar, please just read for the plot, CC's welcome!)


	2. I

**Leading up to chapter one-**  
_(Half pov) _

I...  
Laughed. I don't know why, but I laughed. Maybe it was because she was the one laughing every time she hit me?I suppose so, but I can't be sure.

The woman I had to grow up under was at my feet, bleeding to death. I had a bloody knife in my hand, and I was laughing. I had slit her throat, making it look like self defense so that the police wouldn't know.

I forced myself to quiet down as I heard cars starting to pull up and sirens starting to die out. I shook and let my smile turn into a scared look - the same expression I had worn for so many years - and watched my dead mother.

A policeman opened the door and ran over to me while his partner ran to my mother. The former quickly and gently escorted me out of the house with his jacket wrapped around my shoulders, as if to comfort me. I whimpered and leaned into him, acting like the helpless twit my mother knew.

"Its alright, we'll get you to a safe place.." the man reassured me, and I weakly nodded. He helped me into his car and I pretended to fall asleep.

When they think I woke up, we were at a police station, and the man who's jacket I still had was out of the car. His partner turned around when I made a sound and he smiled at me apologetically. "So'y, dea'. We came to la', ya see, couldn' help ya ou'. So'y." he said gently, his accent confusing me onto what he was saying. I simply nodded slightly and closed my eyes again, wishing I had actually fallen asleep.

The accent man got up out of the car and opened my door, helping me out. I made a sound in protest, but realized hat was going on and go out with him. He led me inside and I hugged the othe man's jacket tighter to me. I glanced around ad shook faintly. There was no way I was at a police station. Shit.

They asked me questions like, "What happened?" "What is your relation to her?" "Was your childhood abusive?" "Where is your father?" "Do you have a place to stay?"

I answered them all truthfully, and the last one came as a shock to them. "Wammy's House...?" whispered the man who had yet to take his jacket back. I was starting to grow fond of it...

"Yes sir..." I whispered, my gaze on the ground. He frowned slightly and nodded, standing up and leading me back to the car.

"Brilliant...a Wammy's Kid committing murder by way of self defense with a knife..." I heard the man whisper.

* * *

This was written by Kiku. The story above in continued on four chapters, and at least 2-3 ALT endings(at least 18 pages of this fan fiction on Word), if you are interested in seeing how this ends please say so in your reveiw. Thanks!


	3. Surprise

**Surprise**

_(Taman pov)_

I was sitting silently in my room, rereading the letter Near had sent me the day before. It was saying something about thanking me for helping with the Kira Case. I sighed and folded the letter, hiding it with the others.

A knock came from my closed door and I looked up from the desk. I stood up and silently walked to the door, opening it to see Watari's face.

"You can no longer stay here, Thought." he said simply. I gaped at him in shock. Can't stay? Why not? He must have read my surprise and sighed, seeming hesitant in telling me. "You... Somebody is waiting for you in my office."

I blinked several times. _Who could be waiting in his office for me?_ I thought to myself as Watari nodded faitly and took me by the upper arm and quickly pulled me into his office.

"Ch...Chelly?" he asked, trying to get the pronunciation correct. A woman with auburn hair turned around in her chair from facing the desk to facing them.

I froze as soon as I saw her face. The green eyes were bright and full of worry and excitement. She gasped and I heard her whisper, "Tam..."

My breath caught and the woman smiled. She... What...? I watched her with fear in my own green eyes. 'I thought... You were dead...' I mouthed to her.

The woman nodded slightly and tears clouded her eyes. "I know, love..." she whispered. "Seven years, Tam..."

"M-Mum..." I whispered, watching her as she froze at hearing my voice.

"Y-You..." she started and stood up.

"Talked..." I whispered, confirming her confusion.

"T-Tam!" she gasped, pulling me into a tight hug. "How long..?" she whispered as I leaned into her.

"Fifteen months..." I whispered, closing my eyes. It felt great to be in her arms again. "How did you...?"

She paused and kissed the top of my head like she used to. "Chuck had...forced me to leave... He was trapped and he lost a lot of blood... The air bags never worked and... His side was smashed much more than mine.. I manage to get out and run... I-It was Robert..."

I nodded faintly and hugged her tightly. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I knew. "How... How do I know it's actually you...? Watari called you Chelly... Dad always called you Kelly..."

"One, two, three, soon you'll be free, let the birds chirp in the tree, allow the day to make you gay..." she whispered.

I froze and shook faintly. "Y-You sang that... E-Every morning..." I whispered.

She nodded and hugged me tighter. "Does...does that prove it...?" she asked. I simply nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks.

I jumped and pulled away from her, and watched her with tears unable to stop. She had a stray tear on her cheek, and she looked at me loving. "H-H-Half..." I stammered, looking to Watari, who had stood out of our way and allowed us some time.

"She hasn't returned." he replied grimly.

I watched him with fear. "B-But it's been fifteen months! Sh-She has to be back!" I cried, my voice louder. I shook and my mother wrapped her arms around me.

"Hush my baby boy... Don you cry, but don't you dare go to sleep... The day still awaits happiness..." she whispered gently, swaying slightly from side to side.

I whimpered and pulled away from her, running to Watari. "Where is she?" I cried, looking up at him with fear.

"Wherever she was when she left, I presume." he said calmly.

I bolted back to my room. "Tam!" shrieked my mother. If she ran after me, then I think Watari held her back.

"Kima!" i said as loudly as I could.

No answer. I whimpered and grabbed the Death Note, huh was hiding under piles of papers. I grabbed the pen and scribbled quickly.

_Kelsey Sails - slit throat by daughter_

I didn't bother to make it neat. I dropped to the floor after hiding the Death Note, sobbing silently. I didn't know what to think. My mum was alive, and so was Half's. Half wasn't here. Half could be dead. What happened?

I shook an stayed there for the next hour and a half, sobbing till my voice died out. My mother knocked on the door and carefully opened it. I didn't look up.

She knelt down next to me and hummed gently, rocking me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder, like I used to when I was upset.

"Who is Half..?" she asked gently, innocently.

I didn't have the guts to answer. I simply shook and cried silently, watching the wall.

"A girl?" she asked - I think - with a smile. With that I couldn't help but nod. Her voice dropped considerably. "A girl you loved?" I didn't know whether or not to nod. She took my no answer as a yes and I think she smiled even more. "Is Half the name Quillish gave her?" I nodded. "What is her real name?"

"H-Heather..." I whispered faintly.

"Beautiful name..." she whispered, gently running her fingers through my shaggy hair. I leaned into her with a silent hiccup. She laughed gently and kissed the top of my head. "Does she like you back?" she asked gently.

I wilfed and his my tear stained face in her shoulder, and she laughed. "Who made the first move?" I made a muffled groan, making her laugh even more. I had almost forgotten her gentle laugh...

We went on in a similar fashion for the next hour or so. And she asked the question.

"Will you come home with me?"

I watched her and my head swam. I didn't belong at Wammy's _Orphanage_ for Gifted Children. If it was just a school I would have stayed. I wanted to see Half again.. "Yes..." I answered weakly. My mother hugged me tightly. _Mr. Wammy will tell Half where I am if she comes back._

_

* * *

This was completly Kiku's idea(written by her as well), and I have three more chapters for this story that I have written. If you want more of this story please say so in your review. thanks!_


	4. I Love You

**I Love You**

December 25th, 2015. It was the fifth Christmas we got to spend together. We were twenty. We had graduated from Wammy's and decided to move out. An apartment not too far from Wammy's was available for two and we took it.

I took a job as a part-time detective, and Half had joined me. We earned money this way and got a small plastic tree for Christmas. We had split our other spending money between us and go each other a gift.

We were sitting on the rug by the tree with the lights dimmed. Half was smiling and holding a cup of hot chocolate, gesturing for me to open my gift. I sighed and shrugged, setting my own cup of cocoa down to open the brightly colored package. What she got me, I was a bit worried.

I picked up the package and gave her a look. "Open it!" she sang, smiling like a jack-o-lantern. I sighed and started peeling the wrapping off, only to see leather. I blinked and pulled the wrapping off and smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You can use the journal to do anything you want. Write stories, use as a writing pad, anything you want." she replied, leaning into me.

"Thanks. Sounds like it will come in use." I smiled, kissing her cheek. I didn't want to give her my present now. I was afraid she'd turn it down.

I pulled a small box from my pocket ad fingered it for a few moments. She tilted her head and hid her annoyance with the fact it was small. "What is it?" she asked, setting her cocoa down, holding her left hand out.

I untied the ribbon and carefully took the lid off, revealing a diamond ring. She gasped and froze, watching it silently.

"Half... I love you. You can say no..." I whispered and held my hand out for her left hand, which had dropped in astonishment. "If you say yes... Just know that this was my mum's... It means a lot. It would mean even more if you said yes..."

She hesitantly put her had in mine and smiled a watery smile. "Y-Yes...of course..." she whispered.

It was my turn to watch her with amazement. I squeezed her hand for a few seconds before gently slipping the ring onto her finger. I pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Half..." I whispered.

She smiled and pulled back, a tear of happiness sliding down her cheek. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her's, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She didn't pull away, instead leaning a bit into me.

We sat like that for a few minutes before I gently pulled away with my own watery smile. "I love you..." we both whispered at the same time, and leaned into each others hug. We laughed a few times and pulled away from each other.

February 28th was the day we decided. It had no relation to either of our families, and it wasn't February 29th.

The whole day went swimmingly. Only a few people came - Mr. Wammy, and a bunch of the older Wammy's kids. We got home late and crashed from starvation and dehydration. We hardly had any energy left to order pizza or take-out from anywhere.

We didn't exactly crash, but hadn't even bothered to change when we got home. We flopped into bed and fell asleep after talking for about an hour before I fell asleep. I think she fallen asleep half an hour after me.

October 13th, 2018. Half was annoyed as hell with me. I just kept smiling at her, assuring her everything would be fine, that we'd live through it together.

Let's just say she wasn't too happy that it was our first time and our first one. It had been nine months, and she wasn't looking forward to this.

I'm not going into details because I'm sure she's be even madder at me if I did. It was almost midnight until I was finally able to see her again.

We were thinking it was a boy - or well, that's what the doctors had told us - and had decided on one name. We only settle down to one name because Half was already annoyed at me as it was. We had chosen the name Charlie Christian Daniels.

Our hopes were crushed. It was a girl. We couldn't think of anything better, so her name was Charlie Marie Daniels.

July 13th, 2034. Charlie was fifteen and was always caught staring out the window. Her hair had grown to be a dark reddish brown that was almost black. Her eyes were brown. She looked like Half did when she was fifteen.

I swore under my breath as I tried to find the leather notebook Half had given me for Christmas eighteen years ago.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Charlie asked me. She tore her gaze from the window and adjusted her top. "Looking for something?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Its alright, Char. I can find it." I replied and kicked over a box. We had moved into my parents' home a month before and still hadn't unpacked everything. The box spilled out the notebook, a box of matches, a feather duster, and a few other books, including my copy of Riverside Shakespeare.

"You sure?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows. I heard a growl from the next room over.

"What did you break, Tam?" Half called from the other room, not sounding amused.

"Nothing!" I replied, bending down and rubbing my foot with a curse. "Just moved a box and dropped it, that's all!"

"Liar!" she shot back, coming into the room. I smiled innocently at her. "What did you break?"

"My foot. The books, matches, and feather duster are fine. My foot on the other hand..." I sighed and winced as I pressed on it to keep it from hurting.

"Baka." she hissed and walked over to me, bending down next to me. "What did you do...?" she asked gently, brushing her hand across my foot.

"Kicked the box...?" I replied sheepishly. She sighed and kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly and kissed her for a few seconds. "I love you." I said simply and stood up.

"Hey! If it's broken I wouldn't be putting any pressure on that." Half replied and forced me down onto the couch. Charlie snickered.

I shot her a glare, only for my eyes to flash red. I still had the Death Note after twenty four years. I still had the Shinigami Eyes, as well. The Death Note was hidden in my Riverside Shakespeare. Perfect hiding place because neither Half nor Charlie will touch it.

Half shot me a glare for giving Charlie a glare. I looked up at her and smiled, giving Charlie the same smile. My eyes flashed red again when I saw Half.

"Excuse us, Charlie. I need to talk to your father." Half said quietly, grimly. I froze. She saw that? Charlie nodded an stood up, running upstairs. Half closed the curtains and folded her arms across her chest.

I swallowed hard and watches Half with a touch of fear in my green eyes. "What just happened with your eyes, Taman?" she asked grimly, glaring at me. She saw that.

I looked up at her, looking her straight in the face. My eyes turned red. "January 17th, 2068." I whispered.

She froze an watched her. "What I that date?" she asked quietly, hesitantly.

"Your deathday..." I whispered. I wasn't going to-

"Why do you know that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, sticking her left fingers up the arm of her right sleeve. Whoever let her wear long sleeves in the middle of summer was strange.

"Because... I made a Trade with somebody a long time ago. The Trade let's me see when people are going to die." I responded truthfully.

She pulled a knife from her shirt and watched me with a glare. "When is Charlie gonna die?" she asked quietly.

"October 30th, 2099." I whispered, watching the knife.

"When are you going to die?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied almost silently.

"Today." she responded, advancing upon me. "I've had enough of this. You've been hiding something from me for twenty four years, Taman. What is it you've been hiding?" she asked, sitting down next to me, pressing the knife to my throat.

I froze and watched her with wide eyes. "You won't believe me until you touch it. You don't know where it is, so you ca-"

"Where and what is it?" she asked, pressing the knife a bit more into my throat. I felt a bead of blood be drawn. I thought it would end this way.

"Death Note. Hidden in my Riverside Shakespeare. Page 117, based on the day we met. January seventeenth, two thousand ten." I whispered faintly.

She watched me for a few seconds. "Why does that ring a bell? Death Note? Why don't i remember anything about it?" she asked, unintentionally pressing a bit harder. I froze and my breath caught. She looked to me and pressed harder. "I wanted to kill my mother this way. But no. She had to be shot down by the police." she hissed.

My vision was fading and I could feel the blood slipping from my throat. "Half... I-I love... You... I'm sorry... Love... Heather..." I gagged, pleading her with my eyes to stop, but in my heart I knew it wouldn't work.

"Nobody... Calls me.. HEATHER!" she shrieked ad pressed as hard as she could, sliding the knife across my throat. I gagged and tried to keep from coughing because I knew it was useless. I gagged and blood slipped from my mouth as well. I watched Heather with dieing eyes, pleading for her to save me.

A shadow had fallen over her face and her black hair covered it. She was sobbing. "H-H..." I managed before I choked on my own blood and my head lolled to the side.

"T-Tam.." she whispered and dropped the knife to the floor, and cradled my head in her hands. "T-Tam... A-answ-swer m-me p-ple-ease..." she stammered and rubbed her thumb again my cheek. "I-I'm s-so-o s-sorr-ry..." she sobbed, rocking me back and forth.

Charlie came down a few minutes later, biting her lip. "Mum...?" she whispered. Heather looked up with dead eyes at Charlie. The sixteen year-old girl hesitantly walked over and screamed. "Dad! What happened to Dad?" she shrieked, sitting on my other side and trying to shake me awake. She sobbed and failed. "What did you do to him?"

Heather choked back a sob and stroked my head. "I k-k-kille-ed h-him-m, Ch-Char-r... I k-k-killed h-h-him..."

* * *

The credit once again goes to my friend Kiku. (I still have yet to write my version) Yet again, there is at least one ALT ending I know of, maybe two. We are thinking of doing something similar in our roleplay, we'll let you know once we get there. If you want to see more of this fan fiction please say so! Thanks!


End file.
